Under Control
by Ash141
Summary: What happens when Blossom comes across Brick one night, who is in need of her help (not that he'd ever ask)? Will she help her worst enemy who, in the state he's in, could potentially kill her? Or will she leave Brick to deal with it himself? And what's with all the strange dreams she's having? Are they relevant to the situation? There's only one way to find out. Read and Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Ruff Day

**A/N: This is my second story and I've decided to try my hand at a multi-chapter story.**

 **So, wish me luck and enjoy.**

 **The Girls and Boys have human features.**

 **Disclaimer: The PowerPuff Girls belong to the wonderful Craig McCracken, I only own the plot.**

* * *

 **Under Control**

 **Chapter 1:** **A Ruff Day**

 ** Blossom's POV:**

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily.

I looked around frantically looking for an enemy but found none.

When I finally realized I was just in my room, I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn while stretching.

I looked over to my alarm clock as it started beeping, signaling it was 6 in the morning and time to start the day. Instead of getting up like I should, I laid back down, reaching over, I turned off my annoying alarm.

"Ten more minutes." I whined softly to myself.

Not even five minutes passed before the aggravating beeping started again. I reached back over and hit the alarm, but the beeping continued. I reluctantly cracked my eyes open to see the PowerPuff Hotline flashing persistently, I groaned and rolled off of my soft, comfortable bed.

Slowly, I made my way to the Hotline, rubbing one of my eyes with my fist while yawning.

I picked up the phone and muttered a sleepy, "hello".

" _PowerPuff Girls, the bank is being robbed by robbers!"_ the Mayor's loud yelling instantly snapped me awake.

"We're on it Mayor!" I answered back.

After hanging up I decided to get dressed before going into BC's room first, because she's always ready for a fight.

Yeah, my sisters and I have separate rooms now. We got them when we turned thirteen, we just decided we needed more space.

My room has light pink walls and peach colored carpeting. I had the old vanity with the heart-shaped mirror, I don't really wear makeup but I do keep my hairbrush and other hair accessories (including my old bow that I outgrew) there. There's a white dresser right beside the vanity. My bed is queen-sized, the sheets are black silk as are the pillows, and the cover is a dark rainbow tiger pattern. I have a walk-in closet and my own bathroom.

I hurry up and get dressed in a light pink dress with a black stripe in the middle, much like the one I used to wear as a child, only I'm wearing black tights and sneakers. I put my ankle-length hair up in a red ribbon then set off to Buttercup's room.

We all grew up over the years, with us now being 17 our bodies have matured quite nicely if I do say so myself. We all have different things we enjoy doing now that we're older.

Bubbles is all about the arts; musical arts, performing arts, but her favorite is the design and drawing arts. Buttercup of course loves anything that'll keep her physically active, except for cheerleading, she plays every sport our school has to offer and takes all kinds of fighting lessons. I, on the other hand, love anything and everything academic; if it tests my brain or gives me a challenge I love it; but like with all things, there's an exception.

Anyway, I enter BC's room and like always there's a mess. Clothes thrown all on her hardwood floor, I mean seriously, I can't even see the soft bright yellow-green rug she has in the middle of it. There's food on her nightstand, and more clothes hanging on her full body mirror. The only thing that seems to be clean is the corner where her indestructible punching bag is. Her black walls have every shade of green paint splattered on them, along with all types of band posters. I walk over to her queen-sized bed, she's wrapped in her lime green sheets and dark green cover like a cocoon. I start shaking her gently and when that doesn't work I take out an air-horn and press it where I think her head is. She jumps up and looks at me for about two seconds.

"What the hell Leader Girl?!" she yells with her hair standing everywhere on her head.

"The bank is being robbed. Go and get ready." I say, stifling a giggle at her crazy bedhead.

She grumbles something then goes into her walk-in closet, she comes back out with some clothes in her hand and then goes into her bathroom.

I leave her room and walk down the hallway to the side of my room. The door is extravagantly painted and at the top it says 'Bubbles' in, you guessed it, bubbly letters.

I open the door and immediately I see color everywhere, her once white walls are covered in various paintings, all done by Bubbles herself. Her carpet is white, she has a blue vanity with loads of makeup on it. In one corner of her room is her music stuff, a keyboard, an old guitar, and a harp; her drums are in the garage. In another corner of the room is her art equipment, her easels, her paints of every color, and her brushes, along with some sketchbooks and pencils. I walk over to her circular queen-sized bed with an aqua blue canopy over top it and find that her bed has already been made up with her light blue sheets and slightly darker blue covers pulled up to the top and a few of her stuffed animals (including Octi of course) sitting against her pillows.

I turn around when I hear a slight shuffling to see Bubbles emerging from within her walk-in closet (which has a wall mirror and more clothes, shoes, and accessories than any mall). She's wearing a yellow sundress with little blue flowers all over it, some white stockings, and Mary Jane shoes. Her hair was in a side ponytail on her shoulder and she had light makeup on.

When she saw me, she smiled tiredly.

"I heard you wake up BC." she replied to my unasked question.

I nodded and smiled apologetically.

We both made our way downstairs to see Buttercup waiting impatiently.

"It's about time you showed up, I've been waiting forever!" she said snappily, BC isn't a morning person.

She was wearing black jean shorts with a green studded belt, a ripped up green mid-shirt with the word FIGHTER on it in big, black bold letters, a black tank top under it, and a pair of combat boots. Her hair was brushed in its normal bob cut, except her bangs almost covered her eyes.

"Don't over-exaggerate BC, it wasn't even 3 minutes. Now let's go!" I responded quickly.

We arrived at the bank in record time, as it turns out, the robbers were those three idiots that tried to pose as us when we were younger. They weren't dressed as us now, thank goodness, but they did have some big guns, not that that would make much of a difference.

"So, how's about we do this nice an easy so's nobody has to get hurts, what'd ya say? Eh, Sweet Cheeks?"

Of all the revolting, dimwitted things to say! I DESPISE pet names. These bad guys never learn, do they?

"Bubbles, the civilians! Buttercup, the weaponry! I'll handle the crooks! Go Girls!" I commanded promptly.

And so, it was done. Bubbles got all the people out unharmed, Buttercup took out their weapons with no trouble at all, and I bagged the criminals effortlessly.

When it was all over the people cheered and thanked us, then we were on our way back home to sleep a little bit more. Not even 2 minutes in the house and the Hotline went off again, this time it was a monster.

I could tell this was going to be a looong Saturday, and it was.

We destroyed 4 gigantic monsters, each harder and meaner than the one before. Arrested 8 robbers, stopped the GanGreen Gang from shoplifting 6 times, beat 3 of Mojo's robots, calmed down Fuzzy when he was in his berserker mood twice, halted the Amoeba Boys in attempting to do bad, and went to open the Mayor's pickle jar eleven times. That's not including, helping the elderly cross the street, getting multiple cats down from multiple trees, breaking up about 20 fights, making sure children don't get hit by any cars, putting out many fires, and helping to rebuild the buildings that the monsters destroyed.

At the end of the day we were all pretty pooped but we still had to patrol the city.

I sent Bubbles and Buttercup home on account that Bubbles had a charity event tomorrow and BC had to go to work at the gym early in the morning. (I only worked on weekdays)

"You'll call if you need us, right?" Buttercup asked, she's so overprotective.

"Yes, I will. Now go home, you need your sleep." I replied reassuringly.

"Alright, night Bloss." She yawned tiredly then flew towards home. (Bubbles had already flown home as soon as I gave her the okay.)

"Night." I responded then checked my watch, 9 pm.

I flew around for an hour making sure my city was safe, I was just about to call it a night when I heard some crashing and clanging sounds coming from an alleyway. I decided to go make sure it wasn't a mugger or something, though it could just be a cat. (Cliché, I know.)

I touched down outside the alley and started walking into it, it was very dark but it was no problem to my super-powered eyes. I walked to a corner and peer around it, being careful not to be spotted.

It was a boy, he was tall and muscular, with unruly hair going down to his mid-back, he was wearing a red hoodie, baggy black jeans with chains hanging off of them, and red converse. His back was to me, he was yelling incomprehensible words while kicking trash cans across the alleyway.

I was just about to turn around and leave when he kneeled down and started clutching at his head. I started carefully going towards him until he formed one of his hands into a fist and punched the brick wall, hard, I heard a sickening crack and flinched. He moved his hand and . . .

There was an indention in the wall where his fist was previously and it was cracked in four different places.

Wait . . .

A red hoodie?

Someone who can punch a wall and be completely unfazed?

That's when I notice him picking something up off the ground and placing it on top of his, well now that I look closer, dark auburn hair.

It's a backwards baseball cap.

 _His_ signature red baseball cap.

Uh-oh.

There's only one person I know who wears his hat like that.

The Leader of the RowdyRuff Boys, the Bludgeoner, and the bane of my existence; literally.

Brick Jojo.

I spun around quickly and was about to take off when his dark chuckle filled my ears and made me stop in my tracks.

"Well well well Little Red, aren't you a long way from home?" his deep, raspy voice bounced mockingly off the walls around me.

I turn and come face to face with my worst enemy, I look up to see his smirking lips and then up farther to meet his ominously glowing blood red eyes, and the only thought that runs through my mind is . . .

 _Crap_.

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of the first chapter of my first multi-chapter story.**

 **Comments are appreciated, I look forward to hearing (reading) what you guys think.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Ash141**


	2. Chapter 2: A Ruffer Night

**A/N: Hi, and welcome to the second chapter of Under Control.**

 **I would like to thank all who Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed, I really appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Craig McCracken is the rightful owner of the PowerPuff Girls.**

* * *

 **Under Control**

 **Chapter 2:** **A Ruffer Night**

 **Blossom's POV:**

Remember when I said that with all things there's an exception?

Well, mine was currently standing right in front of me.

He's evil incarnate.

My counterpart.

Brick.

Don't get me wrong, I don't like him but I don't hate him either, even though he makes it very hard not to most of the time.

He and his brothers never truly reformed, they just stopped trying to destroy the city but that doesn't mean they stopped committing crimes. They still steal from candy stores and fast food places (even though they're 18) for varying reasons.

Boomer likes getting Bubbles' attention; Butch wants to fight with Buttercup; and Brick just wants an excuse to push my buttons.

What's worse is that they were permitted to come to school; our school. Though. . .

I cannot tell a lie.

They're all extremely talented, in their own way of course.

Boomer is good with the arts like Bubbles but he also is good with wires and electricity. Butch plays all kinds of sports like Buttercup and he's excellent at mechanics, because he really likes cars. Brick is incredibly smart like me, he's a genius and an amazing spokesperson but I don't know of any specific thing he's good at, because he is a very closed off guy.

But that doesn't mean they're any less annoying, because they are, extremely so.

Butch constantly makes inappropriate comments towards BC. Boomer pulls on Bubbles' hair and plays numerous pranks on her. And Brick challenges me in the worst way, now I'm okay with a little rivalry but the way he acts is unbearable; if I happen to not get something exactly right and he does, he mocks me for it in front of the whole class, effectively embarrassing me, and when he gives me that smirk and this look that says, 'I'm better than you in every way' it makes me want to punch him in that ever so smug face!

Oops, I went on a mini-rant, but sometimes I can't help it; that insufferable boy makes my blood boil.

Like now.

He's looking down at me in THAT way and I can't stand it!

I glare up at him.

"What do you want Brick?" I bite out angrily.

He raises his eyebrow in a condescending way.

"I should be asking you that, seeing as how you were spying on me." he says in a 'Ha, I caught you' voice.

"Please, like I don't have anything better to do than watch you." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"So then tell me Doll, what ya doing in a disgusting alley like this so late at night?" he said derisively.

Did I mention that I DESPISE pet names?!

"If you must know. I heard a sound and thought that it could possibly be a mugger but when I arrived I saw a boy who looked troubled." I explained irritably.

"Aaw, were you worried about me?" he chuckled.

"Yes."

His face instantly showed surprise.

"Then I discovered it was you."

His face dropped and he scowled.

"Thanks for your concern." he bit out bitterly.

"You're welcome." I say overly cheerful.

He's not the only one who can push buttons. Heh.

His scowl deepened.

"Well, if that's all you came here for then you best be on your way." he stated.

"Excuse me?!" I shouted indignantly.

"You heard me, scram. Go along home Little Red." he commanded.

"How dare you! You can't order me around like those vacuous followers of yours!" I shrilled angrily. (No, I was not referring to his brothers, I was referring to the gaggle of girls that come to his every beck and call; he is quite popular at school.)

"You're not needed here anymore, so just go aw- AH!" Brick grasped his head in pain. My glare immediately turned into a look of concern. I may not like him but he's still a member of this city.

I reached out a hand towards him. "Brick, what's wro- "

"It's none of your business!" he snapped. "Just get out of h-" he quickly looked up and glared darkly at me.

"Leave. Now. Or else." he growled.

Was he threatening me?

I lifted my chin high and narrowed my eyes.

"Or else what?" I hissed.

He lowered his head til his lips were beside my ear, and in a silky whisper said, "Or else you'll see something you weren't supposed to."

"What do you mea-" again I was cut off but this time from a cry of pain.

He backed away, clutching his head harder, closing his eyes tight as he crouched on the ground in front of me, shaking.

And then he stopped, just like that.

Brick then stood up to his full height, though his posture was relaxed; he seemed completely fine, normal even.

Then he opened his eyes.

I gasped and took the tiniest step back.

"B-Brick?" I questioned with slight fear.

An echoey voice answered.

" _Brick's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?_ "

 **Utonium House**

 **No One's POV:**

Buttercup was sitting on the couch in the living room, the TV was on but she wasn't really watching it. She was in her pajamas, neon green fuzzy shorts and a long-sleeved light green shirt with a dark green star on it.

She was worried about Blossom, she was thirty minutes late.

Blossom was _never_ late.

Had something happened? She was obviously fine though, because she would've called if something was wrong.

So, there was nothing Buttercup could do except wait for her leader to come home.

And when she did. . .

Buttercup was going to give her hell. A Lot of hell.

She heard someone softly tiptoeing down the stairs, she turned her head to see Bubbles.

Bubbles had been sleeping in her bed until she woke up because she had to use the bathroom. After she did that and the essentials, she discovered she was thirsty. So, she made her way downstairs quietly, as to not wake the Professor whose room is on the first floor, and there was Buttercup on the couch.

Buttercup looked at her and snickered, Bubbles was confused until she looked down and giggled herself, she was wearing her Stitch onesie with the feet and everything.

Buttercup continued to snicker.

"Nice pajamas Bubs." BC said sarcastically.

Bubbles stopped giggling and looked up at her middle sister then rose a brow.

"Oh, even nicer than your Gir onesie?" Bubbles questioned casually.

BC immediately stopped and stared at her little sister while a deep blush formed on her cheeks.

"H-How do you know th-that?!" she didn't stutter by the way. (she totally did)

Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Please, I know about your Gir onesie just like I know about Blossom's Mew one." Bubbles smiled 'innocently'. (Yes, Blossom is a fan of Pokémon)

"Well, just don't go spreading it around, alright." BC murmured while her blush was fading.

"Okie dokie." Bubbles said happily.

"What ya doing down here anyway, I thought you were sleepin?" BC asked.

"Oh, I came down to get something to drink." With that said, Bubbles went into the kitchen and came out a couple minutes later with a glass of warm milk.

"By the way BC, why are you up so late, don't you have to work tomorrow?" Bubbles questioned.

"Yeah, I do but Blossom hasn't come back yet." BC told her.

"What, she's still out there?! We need to go get her, she could be in trouble!" Bubbles started panicking.

"Bubs, it's okay! Bloss said she'd call if anything went wrong and she needed back up." BC explained, trying to calm down her almost frantic younger sister.

Bubbles took some calming breaths then sat down beside her tough sister on the couch whilst still holding her cup of warm milk.

"I just hope she's okay." Bubbles whispered.

"Me too Bubs, me too." BC muttered.

They both turned their heads to look out the window at the distant glowing lights of their city.

 **Back in the Alley**

 **Blossom's POV:**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but here it was, standing before me in all its terrifying glory.

He had a cloud of what seemed like thick black smoke gathered behind him that appeared to have taken the form of. . . bat wings?!

His ears were pointed and his nails could only be described as claws.

He grinned at me, revealing sharp white fangs; the smoke slithered over and around his body like some sort of serpent.

But the most frightening thing. . . was his eyes.

The whites of his eyes were black, his pupils nothing but slits, and his irises were a sick, glowing yellowish green.

" _Don't you know it's rude to stare Darling?_ " his voice wasn't Brick's.

"Brick?" I questioned again after blinking a few times.

He gave me an annoyed look.

" _I told you, Brick's not heeere._ " his voice was really starting to creep me out, maybe I should've listened to Brick before.

I took a slight step sideways. Faster than lightning he was in front of me, then I was pinned to the wall behind me.

His 'wings' blocked my way out on either side, the slithering smoke started stroking my arms, I felt his breath fan across my face.

It stunk.

Really bad.

It smelled like fire and death.

" _Leaving so soon Darling?_ " he whispered as he placed a stray piece of hair behind my ear, then trailed his claws gently under my jaw to my chin where he lifted it so that I was looking him in the eye.

I coughed in response.

As I looked into his eyes everything else started fading away; all I could see were his unnatural eyes. His beautiful, glowing eyes. I was faintly aware of lifting my hand to the back of his head and his hot breath on my lips.

He said something but I didn't hear.

 _What are you doing?!_

He's so close.

 _That's not Brick._

Closer.

 _It's a trap!_

Almost.

 _SNAP OUT OF IT!_

I immediately came to my senses and pushed him away.

A bit too hard because he ended up flying across the alleyway and crashing into the previously kicked trash cans.

 _Well, time to leave._

Right.

I started floating then zipped upwards. I was almost out until I felt something grip my ankle, hard. I looked down to see Not Brick holding onto me with an angry look on his face.

 _If looks could kill._

" _Trying to escape? I don't think so._ " as he said this he swung me into the wall. My back hit it painfully and I fell to the ground, the wind completely knocked out of me.

I forced myself on my hands and knees then slowly tried to crawl away.

Until I felt something slice across my back. I shrieked in agony before collapsing onto my stomach.

I heard him approaching but it hurt so much that I couldn't move.

He then kicked me in my side hard enough that I was flipped onto my back. I cried out again from landing on my back wound and my newly broken rib.

I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing, trying to get my trembling body under control.

My pink eyes popped open as I felt a heavy weight on top of me.

" _You're not going anywhere. At least, not until I'm finished with you._ " he hissed down at me.

W-wait, he was s-straddling me!

I began struggling, trying desperately to get away from him.

"W-what are you d-doing?! Get off of me!" I squirmed every which way, but to no avail, he had me trapped.

" _Are you perhaps, afraid of me?_ " his eyes seemed to fill with delight and he smiled creepily.

"No! I would never be scared of someone like you!" I said confidently.

His smile widened.

" _Well then Lovely, I guess I'm just going to have to give you a reason to be, aren't I?_ " he sounded overjoyed at the suggestion.

He then grabbed my neck and dug his claws into it while adding pressure, effectively cutting off most of my air flow.

I gasped, trying to get what little air I could into my lungs. The edges of my vision were getting blurry. I grabbed onto his wrist, trying to pry it off my throat, he only dug his claws in deeper. A strangled cry made its way past my lips.

" _Now now My Dear, what was that about never fearing me, hmm?_ " he questioned.

I could only gasp for air in response. I couldn't get him off, I was too exhausted from my overly crime-filled day.

" _What I'm going to do now is plunge my hand into your chest and rip out your heart._ " he spoke casually, as if he were only discussing the weather.

He then gave me a sadistic, fanged grin.

I shuddered.

Was this it? Was this how I was going to die?

Thoughts then consumed my mind.

I thought of Townsville and how there would be one less hero to save it. I thought of the Professor, how sad he would be at the loss of his eldest daughter. My mind drifted to my sisters; Bubbles would be absolutely heartbroken, and Buttercup would probably put all the blame on herself.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard giggling coming from above me.

" _Prepare to die!_ " he raised his unoccupied hand above his head then brought it down with every intention of piercing my chest and tearing my heart out, as he said he would.

Why didn't I listen to Brick? I realize it now. He was trying to warn me, to save me from whatever _this_ was. I should have listened but now it's too late. I'm going to die here.

I feel water forming in my eyes.

 _No! You can't! You're a PowerPuff Girl! You will NOT do this in front of your enemy, especially not_ _ **this**_ _enemy! Don't you dar_ -

Too late. I couldn't stop the tears from spilling over and streaming down my cheeks as I looked up into his demented face. ( **A/N:** In this story, the Girls and Boys tears glow their signature colors.)

As his hand grew closer I heard a soft, almost inaudible whisper.

" **stop.** "

Then an extremely loud, deep voice.

" **STOP!** "

He grabbed his head with the hand that had been a mere inch away from my chest as he then spoke in a completely normal voice.

"Just, stop." he had his eyes squeezed closed but then he opened them.

Blood red.

Brick.

His eyes were very unfocused but they were his.

I slightly gripped his wrist tighter. That seemed to make him focus a bit more.

His eyes widened as he yanked his hand away from my neck.

I gulped in greedy lungful's of air, then I noticed something about his hand.

There were no claws.

And now that I really look at him, I see that his ears are no longer pointed, his fangs are gone, and there's no more black smoke.

He's completely back to normal.

Well, almost. He's actually looking pretty sick.

It was then that he leaned over to the side and emptied the contents of his stomach.

He righted his self then looked at me with regretful, fear filled eyes.

"B-Blossom, I-I'm- " his shaky whisper was cut off by his eyes rolling back into his head and falling over.

I quickly caught him before he could fall into his own puke, gently setting him down on my other side.

I then moved away from him and cautiously got up, I was about to make a break for it when I heard him whimpering.

I looked back at him and saw that he was panting and sweating. It looked as if he was overheating, which is weird because he's Pyrokinetic, he physically can't overheat; just like I'm Cryokinetic, I can't be bothered by the cold.

I close my eyes and let out a groan. I just can't leave him here.

Curse my kind heart and need to help others.

I walked back over to Brick and crouch down, I grab his arm and pull him up, I put both his arms over my shoulders then situate him comfortably on my back. I hover off the ground a little, deciding to stay close to it in case he started to slip off, then I headed for home.

 **Back to the Utonium House**

 **Still Blossom's POV:**

I silently crept through the door and peeked in the living room. What I saw nearly made me giggle.

Buttercup and Bubbles were both curled up on the couch, sleeping. Bubbles had her head on BC's shoulder and BC had her head on top of Bubbles'. I must have been staring for too long because the door closed itself with a not so subtle sound.

I winced as it woke up my two peacefully snoozing sisters with a start. ( **A/N:** So much Parallelism in this chapter.)

"What?! Where?!" BC.

"Hmm?" Bubs.

I cleared my throat. No point trying to be sneaky now.

They both turned towards me and jumped up.

"Where have you been?!" BC.

"We were so worried." Bubs.

"Do you know how late it is?!" BC.

"Are you okay? You look hurt." Bubs.

"What happened?!" Both.

I sighed and felt a small shift on my back. My sisters finally seemed to notice the company I brought home.

"What the **hell** are you doing with a RowdyRuff on your back?!" BC was not happy.

"Yea Blossy, he's bad." Bubbles sounded upset.

"I found him in an alley." I replied. They looked at me blankly.

"Blossom! He's a RowdyRuff Boy, not a puppy!" BC roared.

"Well, technically, isn't he the p-" Bubbles was interrupted by Buttercup.

"Shush, that's not the point. The point is that she brought the leader of our worst enemies into our house!" BC shouted.

"Why would you do that Blossom?" Bubs asked.

"Listen, Girls. He was in pain. I just, couldn't leave him." I whispered.

"Well, you should have!" Buttercup muttered.

"He's dangerous, he could try to hurt us, or the Professor!" Bubbles chastised.

I started getting seriously ticked.

"Girls! We are PowerPuffs! We protect Townsville and everyone who lives in it, and like it or not Brick and his brothers are a part of that! Neither of you may like this but Brick needs help, and I'm going to help him! I'm not just going to turn a blind-eye because he's made bad decisions in the past! I won't just do nothing as he suffers." I finished quietly with my head down.

"Oh Blossy, I'm so sorry!" I looked up to see Bubbles in tears.

"You're right, I don't like this but I'll help; for you, not for him." Buttercup was staring at the floor, seeming slightly ashamed.

I smiled at them.

"Thanks for understanding Girls. Now, Bubbles I need you to wake up the Professor, I think we're going to need his expertise on this. Buttercup I need you to put in the code to the lab." I ordered.

They both immediately went to do their given tasks. Bubs went down the hall to get the Professor while BC and I went towards the lab. Buttercup entered the code and the door opened with a mechanical hiss.

We made our way down the stairs and into the huge lab.

I set Brick down against the wall as I made my way over to a machine, the Containment Ray. I've made some adjustments to it over the years, we've had to put BC in there a good many times when she wouldn't calm down.

After fixing the settings I walk over to a small closet and pull out an air mattress, some blankets, and some pillows. I arranged them on the floor a distance away from the C.R., all the while I felt a pair of eyes on my back.

"Did he do that to you?" BC asked, her voice a deadly whisper.

I stood up and looked at her, realizing she must be talking about the wound on my back.

"I'll explain everything when Bubbles and the Professor get here." I offered as I picked up Brick and set him on the air mattress, then went to the machine and turned it on.

A light orange light engulfed a good amount of space around him, effectively trapping him there. Not that he was trying to escape, seeing as he was still out cold.

It was then that the Professor and Bubbles came down the stairs.

"Now what's this I hear about a bric-" our father figure was saying as he stretched with his eyes closed but abruptly halted as he opened them, staring gob-smacked at our. . . 'guest'.

"W-what is h-he doing here?!" he said pointing at Brick.

"That's what I wanna know. So, spill Leader Girl." Buttercup stated as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you." and so I did. I explained everything that had happened tonight, and they all listened intently.

". . . and now here we are. I don't know exactly what it is but something is seriously wrong with Brick, he wasn't himself when he attacked me, and for the brief moment he was himself before he passed out he looked at me as if he was. . . sorry." I finished.

"Alright, I understand you wanting to help him because of your heroic instincts but why bring him here? He's dangerous." Buttercup put in.

"That's just it, he IS dangerous. I couldn't just leave him out there. What if he attacks someone else, someone who can't defend their self against him? He needs to be watched and I'm going to watch him so that he won't hurt anybody, or himself." I explained.

"Okay then." Buttercup was in.

"I'll do everything I can to help." Bubbles was too.

We all looked at the Professor. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh, alright. I suppose we can't just leave him out there. Besides, he's already here." the Professor agreed.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Professor, you won't regret this!" I promised.

"Now Blossom, he's your responsibility. I expect for you to give him all the necessities he needs." he said sternly.

"I will! I promise I'll take really good care of him! I'll feed him, give him water, make sure he gets clean and does his business." I promised more.

"Good." Professor blinked. "Why does it feel as if I just gave you a puppy?"

"Well, it's probably because his main ingredient is- " Bubbles was again cut off by Buttercup who yawned.

"As exciting as this has been, I'm going to bed." BC said as she made her way up the stairs.

"Good night!" the rest of us called out.

"Yeah, yeah." she muttered.

"Now let me see to those injuries of yours." Bubbles announced, coming over to me with a First Aid kit.

After she was done patching me up she hugged me.

"Good night Blossy." she said tiredly.

"Good night Bubs." I returned with a small smile.

Then she was gone.

The Professor and I were the only ones left, besides the still knocked out Brick, then Professor spoke.

"I think it's time you went to bed, you've had a long day. I'll stay down here to check his vitals."

"Thanks Dad." I went over and pecked his cheek then headed towards the stairs.

I stopped in front of the Space and put my hand on the light, while I looked down at my counterpart.

"Don't worry Brick, I'm going to help you. I promise." I whispered softly.

I then hovered up all the way to my room. I kicked off my shoes and socks, take off my tights and throw them in the hamper, I remove my torn dress from my body and toss it in the trash, I also take out my ribbon and set it on my dresser. I find a pink nightgown and slip it on, then climb into my bed and get under the covers.

I looked at my alarm clock.

12:18 a.m.

Man, I'm pooped.

 _I wonder how Brick will react when he wakes up?_ I wonder.

Oh well, I'll worry about that in the morning.

For now, sleep.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 2.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Your thoughts are really appreciated.**

 **On a side note, you noticed in this chapter that the Girls each have a particular onesie. Well, the Boys have secret onesies too but I'm** **going to let you pick what they are, as long as they go along with the Girls' themes.**

 **Bubbles-Disney**

 **Buttercup-Nickelodeon**

 **Blossom-Cartoon Network**

 **Tell me your ideas and I might feature it in a future chapter.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading!**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Ash141**


	3. Chapter 3: The Following Morning

**A/N: Salutations all, and welcome to the third chapter of Under Control!**

 **I'm so happy to have you all here!**

 **Thank you all for reading my story and for the Favorites and Follows!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The PowerPuff Girls belong to Craig McCracken.**

* * *

 **Under Control**

 **Chapter 3:** **The Following Morning**

 **Blossoms POV:**

 _Everything was burning._

 _My lungs were filled with smoke; it was so thick that I couldn't see, even with my supervision._

 _What was that sound?_

 _It sounded like screaming._

 _I stumbled out of what was left of an office building, at least I think that's what it was._

 _Right into what I could only describe as utter chaos._

 _I was in the city. Buildings were on fire and crumbling down, cars were overturned, trees and poles were ripped out of the ground and lying all over the place. Even the roads were upturned._

 _And the people._

 _The citizens were running around in mass hysteria, trying to escape the fires and falling debris. Children were crying because they couldn't find their parents, parents were panicking because they couldn't find their children. Some people were just sitting there doing nothing, waiting for it all to end._

 _Animals were going crazy trying to avoid everything and everyone._

 _But over it all I heard a horrible, chilling noise._

 _A laugh._

 _Deep and echoey and maniacal._

 _I don't know why but I started going towards it._

 _I climbed over asphalt sticking out of the ground, went around holes in what remained of the street, and ducked under fallen billboard signs._

 _When I finally arrived at my destination, I saw a figure standing atop a building that had toppled over but I couldn't see any of his features, just a black silhouette._

 _I was trying so hard to see who this mysterious person was that I didn't pay attention to where I was going, causing me to trip over something and land on my hands and knees._

 _The laughing instantly stopped, instead it was replaced by a smooth, dark voice._

" _Well, it looks like you fooound mee."_

 _It was a male._

 _I opened my mouth to say, 'Who are you' but no sound came out._

 _I can't speak!_

" _Aaw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue, or do I just render you that speechless?" he teased._

 _I 'looked' up at him, sending him my best glare._

" _Ooo, so scary. I'm literally shaking in fear right now. No wait, that's from trying to hold in laughter at how hilarious you look trying to be intimidating in the position you're in." he mocked._

 _I turned red from embarrassment._

" _Oh, is that blush for me? I'm flattered." he chuckled._

 _Was he flirting with me?_

 _I assume he's the one who caused all this destruction, he laughs about it, and now he's coming on to me?!_

 _What kind of psycho is he?!_

" _Well, this has been fun but I think it's time for you to go." he said._

 _I snapped out of my inner thoughts and looked at him questioningly._

" _It's time for you to wake up." he says._

 _I continue staring at him._

" _Didn't you hear me? I said to WAKE UP! WAKE U- "_

* * *

"-P Blossom, wake up! Brick is freaking out!" Buttercup was shaking me.

When what she said finally registered I jumped out of my bed and quickly made my way towards the lab.

"Is he-" I began internally panicking.

"No, he's normal. Just extremely pissed off." BC's words calmed me a bit.

"At least he's not like he was last night, that's a good thing." I said.

"Yeah, but an angry Rowdy is still pretty bad." Buttercup countered.

"Touché." I quickened my pace to the lab. (The dream freaked her out so much she forgot to fly)

As I entered the lab I saw exactly what BC meant.

Brick had already trashed the spot he was placed, his blankets were on one side of the Space, his pillow on the other.

He was in the midst of lifting the air mattress over his head, he threw it and it landed gently and soundlessly on the floor in front of him. He stared at it wordlessly for a moment, then he started kicking it repeatedly while cussing it out.

I was now standing in front of the Space; I brought my fist up to my mouth and coughed into it. He abruptly stopped abusing the mattress and looked in my direction. (poor mattress all it did was exist TT-TT)

He stared at me for a couple seconds before it turned into a glare and he snarled at me.

 _Glad he's in the Containment Ray or I'd be toast, literally._

I then noticed that he was about to punch the Ray.

"Wait, I wouldn't-" I tried to explain.

His fist connected, then he was thrown back and onto the floor. He was close to falling on the mattress but he didn't. (Mattress: Nope)

"-do that." I finished lamely.

"Freakin A!" he yelled from the floor whilst holding his knuckles.

"Watch your mouth." I retort instinctively.

"Ah, shut up Prissy!" he responded back.

"Prissy?!" I shrilled.

"Yea, Prissy, it rhymes with sissy, which is what you are." he insulted.

"I am NOT prissy." I hiss.

"YES, you are." he growls back.

"Am not." me.

"Are too." him.

"Am not." me.

"Uh-huh." him, childishly.

"Oh, real mature Brick." I roll my eyes skyward.

"Oh, real mature Brick." he does the same.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"What are you doing?" he does too.

"Are you copying me?!" me.

"Are you copying me?!" him.

"You are!" me.

"You are!" him.

"Stop it!" me.

"Stop it!" him.

"Stop!" me.

"Stop!" him.

"I'm serious!" me.

"I'm serious!" him.

I pause for a moment and look at him; he looks back.

"Brick is stupid." I state.

"I know you are but what am I?" he replies.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I shout, infuriated.

"Your face doesn't make any sense." he says.

"That makes even less sense!" I throw my hands up in the air.

Whatever he was about to say next was cut off by a loud growl.

His face turns completely red, almost as red as his cap, which I now notice he isn't wearing.

I glance down at the source of the noise, his stomach.

He's hungry, maybe that's why he's being so irritating this morning.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." I say as I get up and go towards the stairs.

"Screw you!" he barks.

"No thanks!" I shout back.

I hear him grumbling as I exit the lab and go into the kitchen.

There I see the Professor sitting at the end of the table with a newspaper and a cup of coffee. Bubbles is at the stove making some blueberry pancakes and humming a little tune. Buttercup is sitting on the countertop, tearing into her breakfast.

So that's where she went off to, she must have smelled the bacon.

I walked over to the cabinets and take out two plates and two glasses. I set them down on the counter, away from BC's butt, and fill the plates.

I fill one plate with waffles, eggs, and bacon, then I fill the other with toast, sausage, and some strawberries. (The first one is Brick's and the second one is Blossom's) I go over to the fridge and pull out a carton of orange juice, I walk over to the glasses and pour some into them; when I'm done with that I put the carton back in the fridge, then I balance the plates full of food and the drinks in my hands and walk to the lab door, letting the scanner scan my eyes; the door unlocks and opens as I make my way back to Brick's location.

I sit down in front of the Space and slide his plate and glass through the Ray.

Let me explain.

The only things that can't pass through the Ray are super-beings; other things, such as, normal people, animals (besides Mojo and Bullet the squirrel), non-monstrous plants, and objects or food. The Professor could go in the Ray with Brick, but if Brick tried to attack him then he would get shocked and the Professor would be able to escape.

Well, that's all about that.

I look at my counterpart and he looks back at me; we both eat in silence while staring at each other for what seems like a long time but is probably just a few minutes.

"Why am I here?" he breaks the quiet with a question.

"Are you aware of what you did last night?" I decide to answer his question with one of my own.

He casts his eyes downward and gives a small, hesitant nod.

"Then you know exactly why you're here." I say.

He sighs and it gets silent again, he's awkwardly moving the food on his plate around.

I clear my throat but he doesn't look up, too engrossed with his food.

"Does Mojo know of your…um…condition?" I ask delicately.

He scoffs loudly.

"My brothers don't even know, so why would I tell that monkey?" he stated as if it was obvious.

"I thought he was your father figure or something like that?" I was confused.

"Please, that Chimp is no father of mine or my brothers." he muttered.

"But I thought…" I trailed off at his solemn look.

"Listen, when I was 13 I gave the Monkey a choice. Either he can quit trying to take over the world and raise my brothers and I or he can continue his inane task and lose us forever… Well, you can guess what he chose, we've been on our own ever since." he explained with hurt evident in his voice but not in his eyes, they looked empty.

"But, you were 13! How did you survive?! What did you eat?! Did you live on the streets?!" I said that last part with a gasp; if him and his brothers lived on the streets when they were 13 and I didn't even try to help them then-

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted by his voice.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up, calm down. We survived fine, I found an old abandoned house on the bad side of Townsville, sure it was a little rocky at first; I had to learn to master my fire powers real quick because I wasn't sure the water was sanitary so I had to boil it, and this was before Boom got his power over electricity so nothing in the house worked yet except the toilets and the sinks, the pipes to the bath and shower were busted so I had to fill this metal bin with water from the sink and heat it so that we could bathe, it's also where I washed our clothes. There was a fireplace that kept us warm at night, we slept on an old beat up couch in front of it with some pillows and blankets we found; as for food, there were still some boxes and cans left in the pantry that would last us about a year. By half the year I already had a job and-" he was cut off by me.

"Wait, you were only 13! How could you even be allowed to get a job?!" I said unbelievingly.

"I was getting to that, before you so rudely interrupted me." he snapped.

I 'hmphed' and motioned for him to continue.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, I already had a job…at a club. (it's just a regular club, not a strip club) At first, they weren't going to hire me because I was too young but some of the female clients took a liking to me so they let me be the bus boy, I also was a waiter sometimes when someone couldn't make their shift; I got some pretty good tips when I did that, mostly from the female variety, I always stayed after to clean up for extra money. By the end of the year Boomer got his electric abilities so we had power in the house, which I fixed up using the money I earned, Butch learned plumbing along with mechanics so he fixed the busted pipes and got us some clean water going, and I also bought us new food, clothes, and furniture. When we turned 15 Butch and Boomer wanted to check out my place of work, so they showed up one night and instantly fell in love with it. By that time, not only was I a full-fledged waiter, I was also the Bouncer/Bodyguard. It wasn't long until they got jobs there too. Boomer, with his keen ear for music, became the DJ, and Butch worked behind the bar as a Mixer (as long as he didn't ingest any alcohol, being underage and all). We still work there, and being the most popular club in Townsville, it pays excellently. So yeah, it was ruff at first but we're doing good now, pun intended." he finished.

"Is that why you slept so much in school back then?" was the only thing I could think to say.

"Yeah." he answered back quietly.

We sat there for a while, until I decided to speak up.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was last night?" I questioned with a raised brow.

"No, as I told you before, it's none of your business." he answered.

"None of my business?! You _attacked_ me!" I shot at him.

"If I remember correctly I _told_ you to leave. I warned you!" he shot back.

"Warned, more like threatened." I accused.

"Threatened, warned, it doesn't matter! You should have listened to me! Then I never would have hurt you." he defended.

"Listen, just tell me what happened so that I can help." I stated calmly.

"I don't need nor do I want your help." he responded.

"Whether you want my help or not you're getting it so, tell me!" I countered.

"No!" Brick.

"Yes!" me.

"NO!" Brick.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" I ask angrily.

"Why are you so persistent?!" he's just as angry.

"Because! I-"

He glares at me intensely as I glare right back, then all the anger leaves my body and is replaced by sadness. He must have seen the change in my eyes because his fill with confusion. I look down at the floor.

"I just want to help you." I say in a soft, small voice.

He tilts his head to look at my face but I turn it away from him to avoid his searching eyes.

"Is that so wrong?" I whisper sadly.

The silence is heavy and awkward this time.

Then I'm abruptly hit in the face…with a pillow.

"That got way too emotional for me." he said.

I stare at him blankly for a moment, before I start continuously whacking him with the pillow.

"Alright, alright, stop it." he says.

"No." I state plainly, still hitting him.

He grabs it from my hands then chucks it across the room, smirking at me victoriously.

"You know you have to sleep with that, right?" I ask.

The smirk drops off his face as he looks at where he threw it.

"Crud."

I couldn't help the giggles that escaped my mouth so I quickly put my hand in front of it to stifle them.

"You find this funny?!" he shouts peevishly.

"Kinda." I answer honestly.

He crosses his arms and huffs.

"Okay, okay, I'll get it, there's no need to pout." I snicker quickly.

 _Guys hate it when you say that._

"I'm not pouting. I'm a guy. I don't pout." he grumbles.

 _Case in point._

"Uh-huh, sure." I say as I toss the pillow into the Ray, it hits him in the stomach and he lets out an 'oomph'.

"Thanks." he says sarcastically.

"Welcome." I smile.

He puts the pillow beside him then resumes crossing his arms.

"Why won't you tell me what happened?" I ask.

He sighs and uncrosses his arms then he looks at me seriously.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't matter." he says.

"What do you mean?" I query.

"There's nothing that you can do, nothing that I can do." he replies.

"Surely there's something. If you'd just tell me what's wrong maybe I could hel-"

"No, you can't help me Blossom…nobody can." he finalizes.

He's quiet for a bit, then he speaks again.

"So, when are you going to let me out of this…thing?"

"When you're a good boy and promise to let me help you." I reply instantly.

"Not gonna happen." he deadpans.

"Welp then, you're going to be stuck in there for a while." I get up and collect our plates and glasses. (He slid his through the Ray as soon as he finished.)

He closed his eyes and groaned.

I grinned a bit as I walked over to one of my father's most famous inventions, the DishCleaner5000, it takes the dishes you set in it and cleans them then teleports them to their proper place in the kitchen. The Professor invented it because he was always working and he knew we were always out saving the day or at work, so none of us had time to wash the dishes thus the DishCleaner5000 was born. I put the dishes in the machine then turned and walked back over to where Brick was located.

"By the way Brick." I said.

He opened his eyes a bit.

"That's some really attractive bedhead you got there." I snigger.

His eyes pop open all the way as he reaches up to feel his head, they widen even more when he realizes he's not wearing his cap.

His hair really is a mess, it's absolutely everywhere. It looks like a very poorly groomed lion's mane.

He blushes as he frantically searches for his hat, once he's found it he situates it on his head just right, then tries to act like he's not pink in the face by clearing his throat, re-crossing his arms, and puffing out his chest.

I laugh outright at his show of 'manliness'.

"I'm going now. I'll come back to check on you later, and I'll make sure to bring you a brush while I'm at it." I turn and go towards the stairs.

"Hey Blossom." he calls out.

I'm halfway to the stairs when I look back at him. He's giving me THAT smirk again.

 _Oh no._

"Nice nightie, I am _loving_ the view. I hope you wear something like that every time you come to visit. You'll do that for me, wont'cha Babe?" he said as he leaned back on the mattress (Mattress: had no choice T^T) with his hands laced behind his head, then he winked.

I looked down and blushed completely red.

 _I forgot I was in my sleepwear!_

I quickly turn on my heel with my face burning in embarrassment, my fists clenched tightly at my sides in anger.

His laughter follows me to the stairs as I stomp up them.

 _Oooh that boy! Always has to have the last word, doesn't he?!_

I take a deep breath, hold it, then let it out slowly.

No matter.

I'm **going** to get him to tell me what's wrong so that I can help him, even if it kills me.

 _Whether he likes it or not!_

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, the end of chapter 3!**

 **Those Reds, will they ever get along? Who knows with them.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review, it's very much appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading, I love you all!**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Ash141**


End file.
